criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Something Worth Crying For
Something Worth Crying For is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixty-fourth and the penultimate case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and twenty-fourth overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in The Blood Kingdom. Plot After the team discovered the location of the Crimson Eye's cult temple, the player and April then headed to the temple to investigate further on the Crimson Eye. However when the duo entered the temple's sacrificial chamber, April screamed when they saw two bodies charred in the lava. After they further investigated, they soon found the bodies of two of their allies of the Enforcers, gunsmith Kirk Ironside and chemical control officer Michael McKenzie-Romanov burnt to death. They then found clues to suspect members of Kirk and Michael's task forces, which included inventor Wyatt Hunt, Lake Town sheriff Maxwell Brown, Tyrone Heller's daughter Georgina Heller and prison executioner Vance Michaels, in the two murders. Soon after, the player and April heard a rock fall outside of the temple, prompting them to investigate further. They then discovered that a rock had fallen from the sky, potentially because of the temple collapsing. Hurrying to investigate the heated murder, they then found clues outside the temple to suspect two more allies of the Enforcers and the victims; hiker Andrew Robertson and hotel manager Stan Redrum in the murder. Soon after, they found out that Kirk and Michael both had opposing ideas in taking down the Eye, with Michael believing that all out war was the answer while Kirk insisted that a fight with little bloodshed as possible was better. The two victims' points of views then split the trust of the team from each other, with Georgina insisting that Vance couldn't be trusted and Maxwell sent a cursed talisman to Michael. Soon after, they were informed by Valentina that Kirk's workshop had exploded. As April and the player headed to Kirk’s blasted workshop, they soon found the burnt body of Andrew Robertson among the wreckage. Alexandre then confirmed that Andrew died from being burnt alive by gasoline but the explosion was caused when the flames of his death got in contact with gunpowder and caused the explosion. They then interrogated Wyatt about killing Andrew, Michael and Kirk due to the oil on his clothes, however Wyatt claimed it was from when he was fighting with the victim. April and the player also found out that Stan made a punctured target with Kirk’s face on it. In the end, they collected enough evidence and discovered the killer to be Andrew, who was proven to be the true killer behind the triple homicide. The player and April then returned to the workshop and found a locked cryptex which the player unlocked to discover a hologram device. Once April turned on the hologram device, they witnessed Andrew making his confession. Andrew, slick with gasoline in Kirk’s workshop, confessed that he felt guilty about killing Kirk and Michael. Then confessed that he was forced into the horrific crimes by a hooded person who called themselves the true leader of the Crimson Eye. He then explained through his tears that he was outside the temple when the hooded figure put a dagger to his throat, ordering him to murder the leaders of their citizen vigilante team, or he would suffer a horrific fate at the hands of the Crimson Eye. Fearing for his life, Andrew then agreed to the hooded figure’s orders and headed into the Crimson Eye temple’s sacrificial chamber where he saw Michael and Kirk discussing and arguing over how to defeat the Eye. He then cried as he confessed about how he used the advantage of Michael’s body to push both of them into the lava, using Michael’s weight to push and force both to plunge into the lava stream. He then confessed that the screams haunted his conscience and that guilt ate away at him because of what he did. He then said that he didn’t deserve to be an executioner and that he would be the judge and jury in his sentence as he pulled out a match. He then whispered farewell as he dropped the match and the sound of crackling fire concluded the recording as Andrew ended the hologram recording and locked it away for the team to find. With the truth found out, April and the player sorrowfully closed the case. Soon after the case was closed, Chief Flanagan told the detectives that they needed to find out the proof in the Eye’s malicious intents and stop them just before Mayor Daniel Hartmann came in, sweating and looking sickly pale. Daniel then confessed that he was confused and didn't know what was going on as he said that he had woken up in his office, feeling like he had forgotten what had happened in a long time. He collapsed, prompting April and the player to rush him to Alexandre, who confirmed that Daniel had traces of the drug that Emeline Sanchez used on him back in Crimson Canyon. He then theorized that the drug was used by the Crimson Eye's mastermind to use Daniel like a puppet due to his political influence. They then questioned Daniel about if he had anything to prove what happened to him and he confessed that when he woke up, he stole a book full of notes before he passed out and woke up near the Crimson Eye's temple. At the temple base, they soon found a satchel with Daniel's initials and discovered a notebook with Daniel's name on it inside his satchel. When they studied the notes, they discovered that Emeline was tasked with drugging Daniel until Daniel was completely submissive under the influence of the drug. They then found out per the notebook that Daniel stole that the Crimson Eye's true mastermind was the one who ordered William Chapeler to assassinate former mayor Idris Moonlight and pulled the strings on their former inventor Emilio Fernandez. Realizing that the Crimson Eye's mastermind had fooled them into believing Daniel was the true mastermind, April and the player told Helena, who insisted that they needed to arm up against the Crimson Eye if the mastermind was smart enough to pull the strings behind the shadows. They then returned to Kirk's blasted workshop and armed themselves on prototype weaponry that Kirk had invented himself. They then returned to the Enforcers' airship where they discussed with Helena and Chief Flanagan about the Crimson Eye before Alexandre came to the group of justice enforcers, telling them that Daniel was dying and he wanted to speak to the player and his sister. The player and Helena then visited Daniel in Alexandre's mortuary and found him pale and ill, breathing heavily. Daniel then looked at his younger sister and smiled weakly, telling her that he was proud of how she grew up to be a brave justice enforcer. He then said to his sister that he was happy that she helped him see the light, to change his life for the better after being a drug addict. He then said that he was thankful for her and the player to believe in him along the way. He then said to the player that he believed in them, that they could take down the Crimson Eye. Then, as Helena held him in her arms, Daniel then whispered that he was ready to see Rosalie again before exhaling his final breath, leaving a heartbroken weapon expert to weep over her brother's body. As silence passed over the city for their fallen mayor, Chief Flanagan and the Justice Enforcers, united as they stood, vowed to fight to the end to take down the Crimson Eye and their mastermind, once and for all. Summary Victims *'Kirk Ironside' (found burnt to death in the lava) *'Michael McKenzie-Romanov' (found burnt to death in the lava) *'Andrew Robertson' (found burnt to death in Kirk's blasted workshop) Murder Weapons *'Lava' *'Gasoline' Killer *'Andrew Robertson' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks Château Piquette *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect eats canned pork Profile *The suspect drinks Château Piquette *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect eats canned pork Profile *The suspect drinks Château Piquette *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect eats canned pork Appearance *The suspect has burn marks Profile *The suspect drinks Château Piquette *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect eats canned pork Appearance *The suspect has burn marks Profile *The suspect drinks Château Piquette *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect eats canned pork Appearance *The suspect has burn marks Profile *The suspect drinks Château Piquette *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect eats canned pork Appearance *The suspect has burn marks Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Château Piquette. *The killer smokes cigarettes. *The killer eats canned pork. *The killer has burn marks. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sacrificial Chamber. (Clues: Kirk's Body, Michael's Body, Pair of Goggles) *Examine Pair of Goggles. (Result: WYATT HUNT; New Suspect: Wyatt Hunt) *Question Wyatt Hunt about his allies' death. (New Crime Scene: Kirk's Workshop) *Investigate Kirk's Workshop. (Clues: Locked Case, Torn Pieces) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Handguns; New Suspect: Maxwell Brown) *Ask Maxwell about supporting the cause. (New Suspect: Georgina Heller) *Check in on Georgina about her support with the cause. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Executioner's Order; New Suspect: Vance Michaels) *Ask Vance about his execution order of the Mayor. *Autopsy Kirk's Body. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigarettes) *Autopsy Michael's Body. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Château Piquette) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Crimson Eye Temple. (Clues: Kirk's Tie, Backpack, Broken Pieces) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Survival Manual; New Suspect: Andrew Robertson) *Question Andrew Robertson about being in the cave. (Attribute: Andrew smokes cigarettes and drinks Château Piquette) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Motel Badge; New Suspect: Stan Redrum) *Interrogate Stan about the murder. (Attribute: Stan drinks Château Piquette) *Analyze Kirk's Tie. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats canned pork; New Crime Scene: Lava Streams) *Investigate Lava Streams. (Clues: Pile of Wreckage, Broken Pieces) *Examine Pile of Wreckage. (Result: Kirk's Phone) *Examine Kirk's Phone. (Result: Recorded Calls Unlocked) *Ask Georgina about her angry accusations. (Attribute: Georgina eats canned pork) *Interrogate Vance about his thoughts on Michael's opinions. (Attribute: Vance eats canned pork, smokes cigarettes and drinks Château Piquette) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Talisman Restored) *Analyze Talisman. (09:00:00) *Question Maxwell about the talisman he made for the victim. (Attribute: Maxwell drinks Château Piquette, eats canned pork and smokes cigarettes, Georgina drinks Château Piquette and smokes cigarettes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Blasted Armory. (Clues: Andrew’s Body, Faded Scroll) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Target of Kirk) *Question Stan about his target of the victim. (Attribute: Stan eats canned pork and smokes cigarettes) *Analyze Andrew’s Body. (09:00:00; Attribute: Andrew eats canned pork) *Ask Wyatt if he was the one who killed Andrew. (Attribute: Wyatt drinks Château Piquette, eats canned pork and smokes cigarettes) *Investigate Temple Base. (Clues: Gasoline Can, Pile of Dirt) *Examine Gasoline Can. (Result: Blackened Flakes) *Analyze Blackened Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has burn marks) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Gloves) *Analyze Gloves. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Investigate Blasted Armory. (Result: Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Hologram Device) *Listen to Andrew’s confession and close the case. *Go to The Rise and Fall (4/5). (1 star) The Rise and Fall (4/5) *See what was wrong with Mayor Hartmann. *Analyze Daniel's Statistics. (03:00:00) *See if Daniel knows anything. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Temple Base. (Clue: Daniel's Satchel) *Examine Daniel's Satchel. (Result: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Typed Notes on Daniel) *Inform Helena about what happened to her brother. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Kirk's Workshop. (Clue: Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Guns Case Unlocked) *Tell Helena that we're suited up. (Reward: Kirk's Bullet Brooch) *Say goodbye to Daniel Hartmann. *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Fairview Hills Category:The Blood Kingdom